There is a serious gap nationwide in the number of individuals whose training emphasizes global health issues. The number of professionals with firsthand experience in global health issues is critically low. The overall objective of the Case Framework Program for Global Health is to interest and retain undergraduate, graduate and professional students in international health-related careers by expanding the perception of what are relevant fields, facilitating interdisciplinary study and providing opportunities for applied experiences. The students' access to the relevant curricular material will be facilitated by identification of existing courses across disciplines, modular design of new courses that allow students to better select the material of interest, development of an undergraduate SAGES (the Seminar Approach to General Education and Scholarship) seminar and development of a group of secondary advisors to help guide choices. A key component of the program will be to create a limited number of exchange and support programs with Departments and Ministries of Health in developing countries of Eastern Europe, Africa, Asia and the Americas via existing contacts within the Case community. For example, students' will be able to apply their training in policy, modeling, data analysis, pathogen detection and resource allocation to small scale issues and databases in countries that have good data collection infrastructure, but poor capacity for analysis and research. This activity will be conducted within workshops on campus as well as at the international sites themselves. Students who fulfill the general core competencies and those specifically related to their main discipline will be identified as having completed a concentration in Global Health on their transcript in addition to a degree in their discipline or profession. The specific aims of this proposal are: 1. To establish an administrative framework for program implementation 2. To identify and develop course components of an integrated curriculum 3. To develop application oriented workshops 4. To develop application oriented research experiences [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]